


That's What Best Friends Are For

by MadameCristal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Character Death, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, past angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hey Stiles, just in case I never said it, thank you. For everything,” Scott whispered as he closed his eyes. <br/>“Dude, that’s what best friends are for,” Stiles mumbled as they drifted off to sleep. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Best Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this little scene in my mind... Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is un-beta so all mistakes are mine!

He grabbed the Junior Mints and Twizzlers from the passenger seat before heading inside. Friday night was movie night. He moved from the car to the house in the rain, unlocking the door and letting himself inside. He heard squealing as he shut the door and set the candy on the hallway table. The little girl raced around the corner flying into his arms as he crouched down. He ruffled her dark curls. She looked more and more like Allison every day.

“Daddy, you’re late! We almost started the movie without you...” she trailed off looking at the hallway table. “Or the candy. And movies need candy!” He grinned at Violet, grabbed the candy and walked to the living room still carrying her. He plopped her on the couch with the candy and headed to the kitchen. He noticed a pot of mac and cheese on the stove and proceeded to get himself a bowl. He turned as his best friend entered the kitchen. 

“Dude, I thought you were gonna be late. She hates when you’re late. Also, she picked out Mulan, again,” Stiles said, pouring two glasses of his favorite red wine. Stiles handed him one and gave him a kiss. He took a sip and smiled. Stiles’ wine habits had really grown on him over the years.

“Sorry, sorry! I just got caught up at the clinic. A lady brought in a dog she hit in the rain tonight and well, I got caught up...” Scott sighed and trailed off. He knew that Stiles understood. He had, after all, heard the story about that night with Allison more than once. Stiles threw his arm around Scott’s shoulders and chuckled. 

“It’s been a crappy day for both of us then. Derek called today,” Stiles said stealing a bite of his mac and cheese.

“What did he want?” Scott asked moving towards the living room. Stiles trailed after him. 

“Just to see if anyone was still in Beacon Hills, I think. He wasn’t very chatty. Just said that he and Cora want to move back,” Stiles said quietly. Scott turned sharply to look at Stiles. He could smell how anxious he was. He gestured to the couch, setting his wine glass on the coffee table. They took a seat on each side of Violet and Stiles pressed play on the movie. He looked over Violet’s head at Scott. Scott nodded down at her, indicating that would talk when Violet was not present. Stiles understood. As Mulan played, Scott thoughts drifted to how he had got here, how this had become his life. 

_Allison had been the love of his life, his whole world. After a roller coaster of on/off dating in high school, they had decided to really make a go of it during college. They had both applied and been accepted to USC, though it had definitely been harder for Scott. Stiles had decided to stay closer to home and attend San Francisco State University. So Scott had separated from his best friend to be with Allison. It had gone really well actually; the supernatural threats were minimal and he had a weekly standing Skype appointment with his best friend every Sunday, something neither one of them ever missed. It was in that time that Stiles had gotten closer with Derek and eventually started dating him. At first Scott had been concerned, but Stiles had been so happy. And that was all Scott had ever wanted for his best friend, to be happy. That summer Scott had asked Allison to marry him. To his joy and Stiles’ surprise, she had said yes. They had been married over Christmas and the next summer, Allison had found out she was pregnant._

_Their daughter, Violet, had been born in March, and it had been the happiest moment of this life. In May, Scott and Allison had graduated and moved back to Beacon Hills, into the house across the street from Sheriff Stilinski. And then everything had gone to hell._

_It had happened at their housewarming party a week after they had officially moved back, the first weekend in June. Stiles was living with Derek, in the newly rebuilt Hale house, with Cora and Peter. Which had always sounded like an odd living situation to him, but it made Stiles happy. The four of them had showed up with a case of red wine that Stiles insisted was the best. And really that just meant it was the best for Stiles and Allison and their shared passion for wine. Sometimes they seemed closer than he and Stiles were, a fact that terrified him as much as it pleased him._

_The party had been more of a welcome-home-and-welcome-to-the-pack-and-lets-kickoff-summer party than just their housewarming. After all, Lydia and Danny had come back from MIT with her private research grants and a new tech startup. Jackson had returned from Harvard for the summer, though he would be returning that fall for 2 more years to finish his law degree. And the three of them had come back thick as thieves with Isaac of all people, who had attended Cambridge School of Culinary Arts in Boston as well. His mom, Sheriff Stilinski, and Mr. Argent were all also there. There had been plenty of hamburgers, hot dogs, and drinks to keep everyone happy. It had been the perfect party, the perfect welcome home, and the perfect start to the next phase of their lives._

_Except that four unknown werewolves had crashed their party, seeking retribution on the Argent family for crimes that Kate and Gerard had committed. They killed Chris and Allison in cold blood before anyone at the party could react. They had grabbed Cora as a hostage after the murder, promising no harm would come to her if they were left alone, that they would leave her at the Canadian Border if nobody followed them.  
Scott had been devastated, clinging to his daughter for comfort and asking everyone else to leave them alone. He didn’t know where everyone went exactly, what had been said to the police, or when his house had been cleaned. He just remembered Stiles telling Derek that he would be home in the morning to come up with a plan for to get Cora back and then his best friend had led him upstairs. He had put both Scott and Violet in the master bedroom, sitting in a chair by the window to keep watch on them._

_Scott didn’t wake up when Stiles had left in the morning. He did, however, wake when he came back. He came into the bedroom with red, puffy eyes and tears dried on his face. At first, Scott thought that the tears were because of Allison, but then he noticed Stiles carrying a yellow sticky note in his hand. He handed Scott the sticky note as he climbed into the bed and curled up with Violet. “Stiles, I’m sorry. Love, Derek”. That was all the note had said. But Scott knew that Derek was gone, just from looking at his friend. His curled up on the other side of his daughter and closed his eyes, even as the tears kept falling._

_Scott didn’t think they got out of the bed for more than food or the bathroom for a week before his mom and the sheriff showed up. Forcing them to shower and clean the room. Even then, they didn’t talk to anyone but each other for months. They rotated between the Lord of the Rings movies and the Harry Potter movies each day, always taking care of Violet but often forgetting about themselves. They shared the master bedroom and the 65” TV that was in there. It wasn’t a romantic thing. It was just two broken best friends clinging to each other to avoid from completely shattering._

_It was six months before Stiles went to the Hale house to retrieve his things. He and Scott had gone together. They had put sheets over the future, cleaned out the fridge and pantry, taken out the trash, and turned off the water and power to the house. When they went to leave, Stiles had left his key on the counter, and they had locked the door from the inside. Back at Scott’s house, the two had boxed up all of Allison’s things, saving some special things to give to Violet one day. They had taken her things to the homeless shelter and proceeded to unpack Stiles’ things into the house._

_The year after that had still been really hard. Stiles had taken up his position as a deputy again, and Scott went to work at Deaton’s Animal Clinic. They pretended everything was okay and normal. But Scott still went to Allison’s grave every morning before work and Stiles took the cruiser by the Hale house every afternoon. They let Lydia, Danny, Isaac, his mom, or the sheriff babysit Violet whenever they both had to work. They were trying to make the rest of the pack think that they were okay, instead of two people who came home and sleep in a house every night that didn’t feel like home._

_But gradually things started to change. He only visited Allison’s grave once a week and the Hale house wasn’t a permanent stop on Stiles’ daily drive. But more importantly, he started to look forward to coming back to the house at night, started calling it home. Stiles started spending time with people besides Scott, mostly Lydia and Jackson. Scott had real conversations with people besides Stiles, mostly Danny and Isaac. Over three years after Allison’s death, on Violet’s first day of pre-school, Deaton asked Scott to be a partner at the clinic. And he’d said yes, been happy for the opportunity._

_On Violet’s fourth birthday, he kissed Stiles for the first time. His best friend had moved in with him on the worst day of their lives and never left. For nearly four years, they had been sharing a bed, a home, and raising Violet together. Scott knew that Stiles would never be Allison and that he would never be Derek. But they had each other; he knew they would always have each other. And he hoped that would be enough for the other man. As it turned out, it was. Sties felt the same way that he did. They took their new relationship slowly, so as not to hurt Violet or themselves. And it worked._

_Two Christmases later, Scott proposed to his best friend in front of their family and friends. And Stiles said yes. It wasn’t the future that either of them had imagined or anticipated, but it worked. The next summer, their six-year-old daughter had been the flower girl at their wedding. ___

__Scott’s eyes flew open, pulling him out of him memories, as Stiles picked up a sleeping Violet. He carried her to her bedroom as Scott turned off the TV and cleaned up the mess from the candy and dinner. Shutting the lights off, he headed upstairs to his bedroom and his husband. Shutting the door, he put on a tee-shirt and pulled off his pants and joined Stiles in bed._ _

__“Well?” Scott asked looking at him._ _

__“He was actually looking for you when he called. I don’t think he thought I’d be at your house,” Stiles responded. Scott rolled his eyes._ _

__“Our house,” he corrected. “And I figured he called for me. I’m the Alpha. This is my territory now. He was calling for permission. So I ask again, well?” At that he flipped over on his back and stared at the ceiling fan. Derek had been Stiles’ whole world in the same way that Allison had been his. So if Stiles wanted, he would grant permission for Derek to come back to Beacon Hills. He just wanted his best friend to be happy. That’s all he ever wanted for him. Even if it meant that he had to be alone._ _

__“Hey,” Stiles turned Scott’s head back to look at him. “I know what you’re thinking over there. And stop it. He left me. I know it’s not the same as the way Allison did, but it hurt just as much. And I did want him back those first couple years, in the dark days. But not anymore, Scott. I have everything I want now, in our home, in our family, in our pack. So tell him no. Tell him he can’t come back here. This is our home. It hasn’t been his for ten years. I’m happy. You’re happy. We’re happy, here and together.” Stiles kissed him gently and then rolled onto his side, wiggling his butt on Scott. “Now let’s go to sleep. And you can make our daughter bacon in the morning; her report card was all As again this semester.” Scott laughed and turned to comfortably fit his body behind Stiles’, wrapping his arm around his waist._ _

__“Okay. We can do that. And maybe have a barbecue to start the summer off tomorrow. The pack would love it. And Danny has been nagging me about it for weeks,” he smiled and nuzzled into the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles laughed._ _

__“Oh no, that’s definitely happening. I’ve seen Lydia’s notebooks lying around for it. The party is planned; we’re just the schmucks’ house she’s using,” Stiles laughed again. It’s a sound Scott’s heard his whole life, and a sound he plans to hear for the rest of his life too._ _

__“Hey Stiles, just in case I never said it, thank you. For everything,” he whispered as he closed his eyes._ _

__“Dude, that’s what best friends are,” Stiles mumbled as they drifted off to sleep._ _

__***_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
